


Evidence

by sagimooon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, atsumu and sakusa are just minding their business, no beta we die like men, rated teen only bc there's a bit of swearing and a vague refence to sex btw, sorry if it doesn't make sense or it isn't funny, suna and komori first sakuatsu shippers, suna and komori love gossip, this is dumb sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagimooon/pseuds/sagimooon
Summary: Suna and Komori are sure Sakusa and Atsumu are dating.They just need some evidence of it.
Relationships: Komori Motoya & Suna Rintarou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 166





	Evidence

Komori Motoya was sitting on a bench in the stadium’s locker room, tired after a match that lasted three whole hours, when his teammate and best friend Suna Rintarou entered the room and planted himself in front of him.  
“Did you know anything about it?” he asked him, giving him his usual mesmerizing gaze that could mean anything from “let’s go eat I am starving” to “I just discovered the secret behind human life existence”.  
"About what?”  
“So you don’t know?”  
“What am I supposed to know?”  
Suna sat on the bench next to him, and covered a side of his face with his hand, as if they weren’t the only ones in the room yet and anyone that could enter would be interested in whatever absurd rumor he had heard about this time.

“I was at Osamu’s restaurant today for lunch, and I asked where Atsumu was he said he had to do some stuff with his team so I didn’t think much about it, then I saw them.”  
“Who?”  
“Atsumu with Sakusa.”  
“And?”  
“They were together.”  
“You literally just said he had to do some team stuff, of course he was with a teammate.”  
“They were standing on a sidewalk. Talking.”  
“And so what?”  
“What were they doing there? If it was team stuff then why were they standing there, alone?”  
“What do you make of it?”  
“Well, I think they are dating.”  
Komori started laughing. “So you saw the two of them talking, and just assumed they are dating?”  
“Yes. I know they are, now I just need to prove it.”  
“Eh?”

____________________

Suna explained everything to him on the way back to their hotel.  
They had arrived in Osaka the day before the match and they were supposed to depart the day after, which meant they had a full day to explore the city and do as they pleased. Most people would have just taken a walk around the neighborhood they were staying in, maybe go out to eat some typical food, or go meet some friends who lived here.

Of course Komori and Suna couldn’t do that. Not when the stakes were so high. What they were going to do may have sounded absurdly stupid, a dumb cliché that is only seen in movies, maybe bordelining with at least three chargeable crimes, but somehow they were both convinced it was going to be worthy.

________________________

It was 10am on a sunny day, the wind was just a light breeze that refreshed the warm of the early September air.  
Komori and Suna had now been standing in front of a six-story apartment complex for about a quarter of an hour.

“How did you get this address, by the way?” Komori asked, looking at his teammate with a perplexed glance,  
“I have my methods,” Suna shrugged his shoulders.  
“Did you just ask Osamu?”  
“...Probably.”  
“And how do you know when he will go out?”  
“I told you, I know my methods.”  
“Don’t say it that way! It almost sounds like you have already done this before! Don’t you find standing in front of someone’s hou-”  
Suna shushed him. “He’s coming out of the building, we have to hide.”  
Suna took his wrist and led him behind a van parked at the end of the block.

A figure wearing black sunglasses walked out of the building, holding his phone to his ear.  
“Yes, I am coming, gimme ten minutes and I’ll be there, don’t worry.”  
The figure started walking in the opposite direction of the two of them. He stopped a few meters later, checked something on his phone and started moving again.

Komori and Suna looked at each other, quietly agreeing, then started following him.

_______________

As the figure said, then minutes later he was now greeting another man with curly black hair.

Suna and Komori were still hiding of course, this time they were standing behind the corner of a building, stretching their necks to see the two figures a few meters forward.

The figures exchanged a few words, then began walking in the same direction Komori and Suna were standing.  
Komori started patting Suna’s arm panickly, but the latter just took him by the wrist and bid him to run.

_______________

Komori and Suna were now looking confusionaly at the shop where the two figures had entered.  
“A jewelry store?”  
“What are they doing there?”  
“I don’t know, buying jewelry, I guess,” Suna suggested.  
“Oh shit...does that mean...?” Komori looked at his friend fearfully.  
“That they like jewels?”  
“That they are buying engagement rings?!”  
“Wait, people usually don’t buy engagement rings together, one of them picks one for their partner and then proposes? Why are they both at the jewelry store then?”  
Komori’s eyes became even fuller of bewilderment. “Are they then buying wedding rings?!”

_______________

The two figures got out of the store empty handed, walked again until one of them made the other a gesture with his hands and got inside a coffee shop. The other waited a few minutes outside, then they both started walking again until they reached a park.  
The first one sat on a bench, while the other took out a pack of cleaning wipes from his pocket, scrubbed a bit the wooden seat, then sat too.  
They chatted for a bit, the one wearing sunglasses seemed to often laugh at the expense of the other.

“Holy shit, they are together for real,” Suna whispered, while taking out his phone and taking a few pictures of the scene.  
Komori frowned slightly at him. “Isn’t that illegal or something?” He told him, then brought his own screen near his face again, trying to look at the scene from the grainy and full-zoomed phone camera.  
"Damn this is entertaining, I should’ve brought popcorn," Suna thought, taking another picture.

________________

The two figures had been inside another jewelry shop for twenty minutes now.  
They could be seen leaning down to look closely at something cast in small velvet boxes on the counter. It seemed that they could not decide between a couple of them.

Komori and Suna were struggling to see what was happening inside - a security guard standing in front of the shop was suspiciously looking at the spot where they were crouching behind a car- when the two figures finally got out of the shop, this time with a small paper shopper in the black haired man’s hand. 

“Suna, he has a bag in his hand! They actually bought something, and it may be rings. You were right, they were dating this whole time,” Komori said, gesturing vaguely but animatedly with his hands.  
“Wait, what?” He craned his neck, trying to see better, but a pole right in front of the figures blocked his view. He tried to move a leg a bit to his right, trying to get a better visual, but somehow his sole stepped on pebble, he lost his balance and fell, taking Komori down with him.  
Both of them ended up with their asses on the street, in full view of the two figures they had been spying for the last two hours.

They looked around. The two figures were now staring at them.  
Suna tried to brush it off and faked a laugh. “Komori, sweetie, wait until we get back to the hotel before ravishing me, will you?”  
Komori answered with a nervous laugh too.  
The two figures were still staring at them.

"We’re fucked," Suna muttered while him and his partner in crime got up.  
Komori tried one last card and smilingly asked “Hey since when have you two been dating?”  
The two figures didn’t answer. They just glared at them, one infuriated and the other clearly camouflaging his annoyance with an amused grin.

There was nothing else to do.  
Komori and Suna exchanged a final look, yelled “retreat!” and started running.

__________________

“Are they finally gone?” Sakusa Kyoomi said with a pissed tone.  
“Yep, I think they have left for real.” Miya Atsumu answered, releasing a little laugh.  
“They really followed you since you got out of your house for two whole hours, don’t they have anything better to do?”  
“I’ll take it as a compliment, it means they find me so interesting that they couldn't just let me be.”

“By the way, do you think that Bokuto will like that watch?”  
“Well, if he doesn’t then that’s on the team, they are the ones who dropped to choose a present for his birthday on us.”

They started walking, while their hands intertwined.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this fic. You can find me on twitter, I am @/sagimooon.


End file.
